Hiden Feelings
by ayamkentaki
Summary: "Akhirnya kau menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari lantai ya, Bae Jinyoung." [ Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon ; Winkdeep ; JinHoon ft. Jisung - Ong - Daniel ]


**Hiden Feelings**

 _Purely written by ayamkentaki_

.

[Cast : Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon ; Winkdeep ; JinHoon ft. Kang Daniel ; Ong Seongwoo ; Yoon Jisung.

.

 _[Disclaimer : All the characters belongs to their agency, their parents and themselves.]_

.

.

.

" _Akhirnya kau menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari lantai ya, Bae Jinyoung."_

 _._

 _._

.

"Satu mangkuk besar _nabeyaki ramen_ untuk Bae Jinyoung."

Park Jihoon, laki-laki berpipi gembul itu meletakkan satu mangkuk putih di depan Bae Jinyoung dengan hati-hati. Bae Jinyoung menyambut mangkuk pemberian Jihoon dengan senyuman manis. Ah, sudah terbayang bagaimana lezatnya _ramen_ itu nantinya saat mendarat di lidah Jinyoung.

"Lho? Punyaku?" Seongwoo yang duduk di samping kanan Jinyoung menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan protes.

Jihoon tertawa pelan. Ia berbalik lalu meletakkan mangkuk lain di depan Seongwoo. "Ini untuk _uri lideo!_ "

"Jihoonnie memang yang terbaik," Seongwoo mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

Jihoon tertawa pelan lagi. "Jangan berlebihan _hyung._ Ini semua karena uang Daniel _hyung._ "

"Nah, benar. Ini karena uangku. Jadi kenapa mangkukku belum datang juga, Jihoon-ah?" tanya Daniel seraya menaikkan kedua tangannya seolah meminta makanan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jihoon tertawa pelan. Ia berbalik, mengambil sesuatu, lalu meletakkan semangkuk _kurume ramen_ untuk Daniel. "Untuk Kang Daniel _hyung_ yang sudah berbaik hati, aku pastikan rasanya tidak kalah dengan restoran Jepang yang asli!"

Sial, jangan tertawa seperti itu. Kau membuat Bae Jinyoung kehabisan napas.

"Wah, hahaha. Terimakasih." Daniel tersenyum puas membuat ujung matanya menyipit.

Sementara itu, Jaehwan dan Sewoon yang sudah menikmati jatah mereka terlebih dahulu tampaknya puas dengan rasanya. Lihatlah keduanya yang tak melepaskan pandangan dari mangkuk mereka. Haknyeon, sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Woojin dan sesekali menyendokkan mie ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Minhyun memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Sementara Jisung, muncul dari belakang Jihoon sambil membawa mangkuknya sendiri.

" _Yak._ Ini tidak adil! Aku memasak makananku sendiri sementara yang lain meminta Jihoon memasak bagian mereka?" protes Jisung.

"Bukan kami, tapi Jihoon memang terlalu baik, _hyung._ " Bela Minhyun.

"Benar, dia yang terbaik," imbuh Jinyoung.

Yoon Jisung mendengus. Tentu saja ia tak serius dengan ucapannya tadi. "Huh. Omong-omong, mana jatahmu Jihoon?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak perlu." Jihoon menggelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum. "Aku tadi sudah makan kentang goreng. Lagipula pasti tidak akan—"

Ucapan Jihoon tertahan begitu Jinyoung mencolek lengan kanannya. Jihoon menoleh dan menatap kedua mata Jinyoung yang juga sedang menatapnya serius. Belum sempat Jihoon membuka mulut, Jinyoung mengarahkan garpunya ke mulut Jihoon. "Aaaa?"

Jihoon ingin menolak. Namun mulutnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Bodohnya, ia membuka mulutnya dan menerima _ramen_ dari Jinyoung dengan tatapan polos. "Aaa ..."

Jinyoung tersenyum puas setelah Jihoon mengunyah mie _ramen_ darinya. "Enak?"

"He-eum." Angguk Jihoon dengan pipi memerah.

"Duduk lah disini, kita habiskan berdua." Jinyoung menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya. Kebodohan Jihoon yang kedua, ia langsung mengikuti perintah Bae Jinyoung. Melihat tingkah Jihoon yang polos, mau tak mau Jinyoung tersenyum sekali lagi.

Sementara itu, Seongwoo, Daniel, dan Jisung yang tidak melewatkan "momen" Jinyoung dan Jihoon tadi hanya bisa melongo dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

" _Yak._ Apa kita melewatkan sesuatu?" bisik Jisung sambil menyenggol pelan pundak Daniel. Daniel menggeleng cepat. Mana Daniel tahu. Dia saja terheran-heran sekarang. Jadilah mereka bertiga hanya bisa menebak-nebak dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Akhirnya kau menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari lantai ya, Bae Jinyoung."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari itu, tim Hands On Me makan malam dengan berbagai macam jenis _ramen_ yang dibeli Kang Daniel. Sebut saja Daniel sedang berbaik hati. Jadi setelah membuat kesepakatan dengan staf, Daniel—ditemani Jaehwan pergi ke minimarket dan membeli beragam bungkus _ramen_. Sementara itu Jihoon dengan senang hati merebus dan menyajikan _ramen-ramen_ itu.

"Aku akan cuci mangkuknya dulu," ujar Jihoon sambil menumpuk mangkuk satu persatu.

" _Hyung,_ mau aku bantu?" tawar Jinyoung sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Jihoon.

Jihoon tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Terimakasih, tapi aku benar-benar bisa sendiri Bae."

Bae. Bae. Bae.

Bae.

Satu kata yang membuat pria kelahiran 2000 itu terdiam beberapa sesaat.

Setelah sadar dia sedang berada di belahan dunia mana, Jinyoung mengangguk dan menjauhkan tangannya dari pergelangan Park Jihoon. Sementara Daniel, Seongwoo, dan Jisung mati-matian menahan deheman untuk menggoda dua _saeng_ mereka.

"Ekhem!" Seongwoo berdehem keras saat ia rasa Jihoon benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Apa?" Jinyoung memutar bola matanya.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya. Apa kami melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Daniel dengan senyum mematikannya.

"Apa, sih?"

"Hmmm, seperti melewatkan momen 'jadian' mu dengan Jihoonnie misalnya," jelas Seongwoo. Mendadak muka Jinyoung memerah.

"Ah ... tuh kan. Apa kubilang. Mereka memang benar-benar menyembunyikannya!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak seperti itu." Bantah Jinyoung. "Kami tidak punya hubungan spesial."

"Tapi kalian makan bersama dengan pipi memerah," goda Daniel.

"Diam," cetus Jinyoung masih dengan muka yang memerah. "Aku hanya merasa nyaman dengan Jihoon _hyung_ ... kira-kira seperti itu."

"Iya iya, aku mengerti. Itu artinya kau menyukainya, bodoh!" Seongwoo menjitak kepala Jinyoung. Jinyoung meringis pelan.

"Hahaha, tidak kusangka. Akhirnya kau menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari lantai ya, Bae Jinyoung?" goda Daniel.

Mata Jinyoung membulat. Sepertinya ia kenal kalimat itu. "Daniel _hyung ..._ "

"Hahaha," tawa Daniel meledak. Sudut matanya menyipit. Ingat, kan, betapa manisnya ia saat tertawa? "Itu semua tertulis disini, Jinyoungie."

Daniel mengangkat selembar kertas kecil yang lebih pantas disebut _sticky notes_. Kedua bola mata Jinyoung membulat. Ia langsung merampas kertas itu. " _Hyung!_ Bagaimana bisa kau ..."

"Hahaha sudah kami duga. Ternyata memang kau yang menulisnya, ya?" Jisung menepuk pundak Jinyoung. "Tak usah malu-malu begitu, perasaan cinta itu hal yang wajar!"

Muka Jinyoung merah padam. Rahasia yang ia tutup rapat-rapat terbongkar sudah di depan tiga _hyung_ -nya. Kertas yang dipegang Daniel barusan adalah rahasianya. Rahasia terbesar Jinyoung selama ia mengikuti Produce 101. Di kertas itu ia tumpahkan segala hal yang ia rasakan untuk Park Jihoon. Tidak hanya kertas itu, masih ada kertas lain di bawah bantal Jinyoung. Ia berharap tiga _hyung_ -nya tidak menemukan lima kertas lain di kamarnya.

"Aduh, aku sebenarnya ingin tertawa saat menemukan itu. Tidak kusangka Bae Jinyoung yang berwajah serius ternyata bisa _cheesy_ seperti itu," Seongwoo memegang perutnya, menahan tawa yang siap meledak. Ucapan Seongwoo membuat muka Jinyoung semakin memerah.

"Hentikan hei. Kau membuatnya malu!"

"Jadi? Kapan?" tanya Daniel.

"Apanya yang kapan?"

"Ya kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu, Jinyoung," balas Daniel gemas.

"Entah, mungkin tidak akan."

"Kenapa? Kau bisa didahului si tinggi dari Taiwan itu," cerocos Jisung.

"Maksudmu Lai Guanlin?" tanya Daniel heran. Sejak kapan Guanlin menyukai Jihoon? Ya mungkin Guanlin memang dekat dengan Jihoon, dan juga Guanlin memilih Jihoon sebagai _visual center_ Produce 101. Tapi yang ia lihat sih, Guanlin cenderung dekat dengan Yoo Seonho.

Jisung mengedipkan sebelah mata penuh arti. Daniel pun mengangguk mengerti dan menoleh kepada Jinyoung lagi. "Nah, kau tidak mau didahului si Guanlin, kan? Makanya cepat nyatakan perasaanmu."

"Dengan cara?"

"Untuk urusan itu, jangan tanya aku. Aku saja menyerah memikirkan cara menghadapi orang yang kusuka," Daniel mengangkat tangannya pasrah. Tapi matanya mengekori Seongwoo.

Jisung mengusap dagunya. Sebagai yang tertua, ia harus bisa memberi saran untuk saeng-nya. "Besok kan pemilihan _center_ Hands On Me. Dapatkan posisi itu Jinyoungie."

"Benar! Untuk menarik perhatian Jihoon!"

Jinyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. "Ng, tapi ... _hyung_ berdua tidak menginginkan posisi itu?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin," Seongwoo mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Tapi aku akan mengalah untukmu."

"Kau lebih membutuhkannya." Jisung menepuk bahu Jinyoung, memberi semangat.

"Sebetulnya ..." Daniel menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang lehernya. "Aku tidak begitu terobsesi dengan tempat itu. Ambillah untukmu, Jinyoung,"

Senyum Jinyoung merekah. Ia mengangguk cepat. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menjadi orang serakah untuk mendapatkan posisi penting itu. Tidak tidak, ia harus tetap tenang. Yang perlu Jinyoung lakukan hanyalah berusaha keras dan menarik perhatian di pemilihan _center_ besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Akhirnya kau menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari lantai ya, Bae Jinyoung."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Hari yang ditunggu Top 20 _trainee_ pun tiba. Masing-masing tim sudah berlatih keras untuk menampilkan yang terbaik. Tak terkecuali Bae Jinyoung. Dengan latihan keras dan kepercayaan diri yang tak terbatas, Jinyoung sukses mendapat _voting_ terbanyak dari teman-teman setimnya kemarin untuk menjadi _center._ Sebetulnya Jinyoung benar-benar merasa tidak enak hati untuk Seungwoo. Mengingat kemarin ia dan Seungwoo adalah kandidat _center_ dan akhirnya Jinyoung yang menerima posisi itu. Sungguh, Seungwoo menari lebih baik dari Jinyoung. Ia menarik sejak evaluasi pertama. Sementara Jinyoung masih perlu banyak latihan. Tapi saat ia meminta maaf, pemuda bermarga Ong itu malah tertawa dan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja memberikan tempatnya untuk Jinyoung.

"Bisa saja ini panggung terakhir kita ... jadi aku harap kita semua melakukan dengan baik, _yeorobun!_ " seru Seongwoo sebelum mereka naik ke atas panggung.

"Jangan pikirkan hasilnya, menarilah di atas panggung tanpa beban," lanjut Seongwoo. Semua menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dan bersiap naik ke atas panggung.

Jinyoung. Gugup. Sekali. Mendadak nyalinya menciut begitu melihat banyaknya produser nasional di luar sana. Ah, jangan begitu Bae Jinyoung! kemana kepercayaan diri yang sudah susah payah kau kumpulkan kemarin? Jangan begini. Jangan kecewakan harapan yang diberikan Seungwoo hyung, Daniel hyung, dan Jisung hyung. Jangan—

"Bae~ _fighting!_ " Park Jihoon, tiba-tiba saja membisikkan dua kata itu di telinga Jinyoung saat Jinyoung sedang gugup-gugupnya. Laki-laki bermarga Park itu memang memperhatikan Jinyoung dan raut-wajah-gugup-setengah-mati-Bae-Jinyoung dari kejauhan. Jadi ia pikir, memberi semangat kepada _saeng_ nya yang satu itu pasti bisa membuat Jinyoung percaya diri lagi.

"Ekhem, terimakasih Hyung." Jinyoung mencoba menormalkan nada bicaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup.

"Ya," Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedikit kecewa. Itu saja? Ia pikir reaksi Jinyoung akan lebih dari ini.

"Hmmm ..." Jinyoung menggaruk-garuk punggung tangannya. Mendadak ia jadi lebih gugup karena ada Jihoon di dekatnya sekarang. " _Hyung,_ aku ingin bicara denganmu setelah penampilan ini. Jadi tolong jangan kemana-mana nanti, ya?"

Jihoon mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya bingung, lalu tersenyum. "B-baiklah. Tapi, pastikan kau melakukan dengan baik malam ini."

Jinyoung tak bisa menahan tawa bahagianya. "Tentu!"

Ternyata sedikit semangat dari Jihoon memang berefek dahsyat. Jinyoung melakukan dengan baik di atas panggung. Ekspresi sangar dan seksi yang ia tunjukkan benar-benar pas. Bahkan harus Jihoon akui, Jinyoung jauh lebih _namja_ darinya.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan di atas panggung, seluruh anggota tim Hands On Me diberikan waktu 5 menit untuk berganti pakaian sebelum berpindah ke sesi selanjutnya.

"Bae Jinyoung! Seksi sekali yang tadi itu!" tiba-tiba si _rapper_ Woojin muncul dan merangkul bahu Jinyoung.

"Eh? Ya, bagaimana ya ..." Jinyoung terkekeh pelan. Tapi matanya masih memantau Jihoon yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jisung.

"Kepercayaan dirimu meningkat banyak seka—hei, apa ini?"

Tiba-tiba Seongwoo muncul di belakang mereka dan langsung menurunkan tangan Woojin dari bahu Jinyoung. "Wah, maaf ya Woojin, Jinyoung sepertinya punya urusan penting sekarang."

"Ah, kenapa tidak bilang daritadi." Ucap Woojin bingung.

Jinyoung menatap Seongwoo kaget. " _Hyung ..._ "

"Tak apa, biar ini aku yang bereskan, cepat sana!" bisik Seongwoo.

Jinyoung tersenyum. " _Hyung,_ aku benar-benar berterimakasih."

"Sebagai gantinya, kau harus pastikan aku orang pertama yang tahu kabar baik." Kata Seongwoo tersenyum tulus. Jinyoung tertawa dan mengangguk pasti. Ia berjalan mendekati Jihoon lalu menarik pelan pergelangan tangan laki-laki yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Eh?" Jihoon kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Jinyoung menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari lantai, _Hyung_ mau tahu, bukan?" jawab Jinyoung diiringi seringaian misterius.

Jihoon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sibuk mencerna maksud Jinyoung. "Oke, katakan padaku apa itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Isi kertas yang ditulis Jinyoung.]**_

 _ **Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang aku kenal. Wah, dia benar-benar berubah banyak. Statusnya masih seorang trainee tapi kemampuannya tak bisa dibandingkan dengan aku. Dia punya aura yang membuat semua orang betah berlama-lama menatap wajahnya. Dia itu Jihoon hyung. Kalau boleh aku akui, dia sudah seperti bintang sungguhan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hari ini evaluasi kedua. Aku turun ke kelas F. Malu sekali rasanya, apalagi aku selalu melihat ke lantai saat menarikan Nayana. Aku lihat dia naik ke kelas B. Aku pikir dia akan mencemoohku atau berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku. Ternyata tidak. Dia datang dan bertanya kepadaku "Hei, Jinyoung. Kenapa kau sedikit berbeda hari ini?" aku pikir itu sebuah ledekkan, jadi aku diam saja. Kemudian ia bicara lagi. "Kau harus menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari lantai, Jinyoung-ah. Ayo semangat! Kita harus debut bersama!" aku tahu maksudnya itu aku harus melihat ke kamera daripada melihat lantai, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir, Park Jihoon lebih menarik dari lantai maupun kamera.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 **Ini apaan ya... aku juga gatau ini apaan :')**

 **Mind to review?**

.

.


End file.
